starwars_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Alkath Verayn
Inquisitor Alkath Verayn, designated The Twelfth Brother was a male, Sith Pureblood Inquisitor from Dromund Kaas operating as an Imperial Jedi Hunter. His current fixation and prey is on the former Imperial Agent Jaeson-Araan Cypher, under orders to recruit him into the Emperor's Dark Adept program. Appearance Alkath's skin is red, like others of his species native to Korriban, though with a paler tint than most. His facial appendages are small, one growing out beneath the bottom lip and two on opposite sides of his mouth. Personality Verayn is quite softspoken and manipulative; typically using deception to make himself appear weak to others that they underestimate him or gain the trust of those normally considered his enemies. He is heavily analytical as well, judging his target's strengths and abilities until he devises a method of attack. While a strength, this is also a major flaw, as he has a hard time adjusting to anything outside his attack plan if an opponent does the unexpected. This rarely happens, but when it does, he releases his full power at once to overwhelm his target. Equipment and Abilities Inventory Apparel Verayn wears decorated Sith robes of Massassi pattern design in red and lining in dark violet over a black base. He wears a black mask to protect his face and maintain his focus, molded from pure cortosis, a material that shorts out lightsabers on contact, that holds an intimidating, neutral visage. Weaponry Verayn's lightsaber is of a black curved design with four sharp claws spiking up and around the emitter with a larger spike on the end of hilt. It utilizes a single red synthetic crystal as the focusing lense. Miscellaneous *Highly encrypted Imperial Comlink Abilities Physical Alkath is familiar in all seven Jedi lightsaber forms and uses them to his advantage in determining how to best an opponent. However, he is not especially skilled in those forms, only possessing precision and analytical technique in executing them. He does possess skill in Soresu, for defense and giving him time to think, and higher skill in Makashi, using one hand to keep his other hand free to use Force powers. However, these abilities are fairly underdeveloped in comparison to his Force abilities. The Force Alkath Verayn makes skilled use in Force Lightning, ranging from quick, painful, debilitating bursts to lethal, excruciating doses. Telekinesis and Force Pushes and Pulls are strong and precise, able to throw men into walls and others with bone breaking force. He also trained in Force Stealth, able to keep his Force presence masked with high concentration needed. Verayn is highly skilled in mental powers and can be potentially devastating if under intense stress. While he can use Mind Trick to manipulate the weak minded easily, he uses mental domination in only the most dire and desperate circumstances, not a feat easily called on command. He casts high amounts of dark side energies into the victim to break through minds of equal or lesser strength, where which he can create the illusion of intense pain (theoretically other sensations, but mostly pain, given the circumstances of the power called forth). The power of this breaking is lost when his stress level drops, which is typically quickly. History Born on the forgotten Sith world of Dromund Kaas, to a high class family of Sith lineage, Alkath Verayn grew up with little formal Sith training to harness his power. He went through his studies with diligence and explored the ancient ruins frequently. Among his peers, he was unpopular throughout his primary education until he learned how to use his unpopularity to his advantage and excel ahead of his peers without their attention. Then, after the fall of the Republic, when the Emperor rediscovered Dromund Kaas and founded the Dark Adepts to serve him, Verayn was one of the most promising of his peers to become part of the Imperial Inquisition. Inquisitor Verayn would then be sent on missions to eliminate survivors of Order 66 and recruit new Adepts across the galaxy. Then, one year before the Battle of Yavin, Verayn would receive his most difficult assignment: "Recruit or Eliminate Jaeson-Araan Cypher, Cipher 46", his most difficult assignment to date. Months of tracking and analyzing patterns led him back to Coruscant, during a bounty hunt. Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Sith Pureblood Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fanon Category:Steve's Stuff